


Kiss Me

by Zaynersbitch



Series: Amnesia love letters [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Epilogue, Fluff and Angst, M/M, and i kinda love it, i kinda cried writing this, this is the end, zayn malik and liam payne - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:31:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2252544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaynersbitch/pseuds/Zaynersbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sooo this is it... the epilogue.. read up babes and i hope you like it</p>
    </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> sooo this is it... the epilogue.. read up babes and i hope you like it

“My number is 7476 895370 just text me if you’re really going to do this, because these 2 months that passed and we only talked through this letters have been excruciating” Liam mumbles to himself as he reads Zayn’s letter for the fourth time

He gets up and grabs his phone, he hesitates but he finally adds Zayn as a new contact and sighs, a knock on his bedroom door startles him

“Liam honey, dinner is ready” his mom announces

“thanks mum” he locks his phone and opens the door and walks to the dining room

“Liam honey you’ve been really weird lately, are you ok?” his mom asks while she finishes serving the food

“actually I have to talk to you mum” he closes his eyes and rubs his temple “and it’s something serious”

“well what would it be?” she smiles “you already came out so nothing can surprise me anymore”

“yeah it kind of has to do with that and well also my uni” he answers as he seats and starts to eat

“well honey, your dad is no longer here so you can do what you want and I won’t judge” Karen pours herself a glass of wine and sips it

“yeah I’m sorry about that” he winces as he remembers how his dad left

Liam had told his parents he was gay six months ago, his father beat the shit out of him because _“no son of mine is a pussy”_. So two months after he came out his dad left because he couldn’t handle living in a house with his son.. well his **_gay_** son, one night after coming home terribly pissed he beat the shit out of Liam (again and even though Liam could defend himself he let him hit him) grabbed his clothes and left the house, asked for the divorce because his wife was “crazy” because she was proud of their son, so in conclusion Liam’s homophobic dad left and Liam couldn’t be happier but he still felt guilty because his dad left his mother.

“oh Liam don’t worry about it, I already told you, I wasn’t in love with your father anymore, not since he threatened you for being Zayn’s friend” she gives him a sympathetic smile

Karen knew that talking about Zayn was kind of off limits

“yeah mum like I wanted to say… I’m transferring unis” he looks up to meet his mother’s eyes and finds her smiling at him and smiles back

“would you care to tell me why?” she gives him a cheeky smile and he blushes

“well I have better opportunities on the city and…”

“Zayn” she cuts him off “I know Zayn left a couple of months ago, I talked to Tricia about it”

“what?” he blushes

“I know he left you a letter and I know you well enough to know that you’ve been talking to him and also Tricia told me” she laughs “I know that you have it bad for that boy, I knew it since the day you came home and you said Zayn was the best friend you could ever have because he gave you a batman comic”

“yeah I was thirteen I think” he smiles but his faces turns into a frown as he thinks of Zayn “mum he kinda hates me”

“Li, baby he doesn’t hate you he’s just hurt, I know how things have been for both of you” she sighs “and I know how bad you were after your father did what he did, and I never stopped talking to Tricia so I know how the poor Zaynie had it too”

Liam looks at her “mom do you think things will get better and I can be with him?”

She nods “babe I have a feeling that things will be just fine”

“I should call him right?” he feels so vulnerable and scared

“yup” she pops the p “I think he’s dying to hear you after you know… three years of not from hearing you properly”

With that she gets up and grabs the empty plates and walks to the kitchen, Liam gets up and walks back to his room and closes the door, he picks his cellphone and unlocks it. He has 3 unread texts from Andy and a missed called from his sister, he ignores it and looks through his contacts and finds Zayn’s number, he closes his eyes and clicks the call button.

_Ring… ring.. ri-_

“hello” a voice answers and Liam’s heart stops “helloooo?”

“uhhh.. Za-Zayn?” he stutters

“yeah that’s me” the voice chuckles and his heart melts “sorry but who is this?”

“it’s.. it’s-“

“Liam?” Zayn gasps

“uhhh yeah” He can’t help but to wince and expect Zayn to hang up “hi”

“hey” Zayn clears his throat “hey I didn’t expect you to call”

“me neither” Liam rubs the back of his neck “just ummm just thought it was better…”

There’s a minute of silence before Liam decides to speak again “sooo.. yeah I wanted to..” he’s about to jump out of the window

“you wanted to..?” Zayn pushes but Liam can hear his hesitation

“talk to you” Liam forces “about the letters”

He hears Zayn’s breath hitch “mhhm”

“I talked to my mum” he decides to approach on a different way “you know how she is… well after my father left-“

“your dad left?” Zayn interrupts “sorry sorry I didn’t meant to.. keep talking”

It’s a really awkward phone call but Liam knows is better this way

“yeah he left two months after I came out” he sighs “but that story I want to tell it to you in person, so like I was saying…. I talked to her and she convinced me to call you because she said that a phone call is more personal than a text message and here I am calling you…”

“Li…Liam” Zayn corrects himself “why did you call”

“because I want to see you and I’m a shitty person” his voice is trembling and he can hear how nervous Zayn is on the other line “so… I was wondering if I could come and meet you this week?”

He hears Zayn sigh and there’s a ruffling sound on the other side and then he hears a lighter, and he immediately knows Zayn is smoking, he closes his eyes and concentrates on Zayn’s breathing.

“yeah you can come” after a few minutes maybe seconds he’s not sure but Zayn’s voice startles him and he can’t help but smile

“when?’ he clears his throat because his voice breaks “I mean when are you free?”

“Liam it’s summer and I’m not working so any day is fine” Liam knows Zayn is rubbing his temple

After three years of not talking he still can figure Zayn out, it’s quite scary if you think about it, but it’s like.. it’s like Zayn never left

“I know you’re rubbing your temple Zayn” Liam tells him “relax, things are gonna change”

“Liam it’s been three fucking years” his voice sounds muffled and Liam knows it’s because he has the cigarette in his mouth “people change”

“I know..” Liam agrees “but I still know you well enough and I know what you do when you’re stressed”

“yeah whatever” Zayn sighs “so when?”

“uhh tomorrow?” Liam asks hopefully “well if you don’t have plans”

“tomorrow?” Zayn repeats thinking about it “I was gonna have a tour around my new uni, but yeah if you want to”

“it could be another day, it doesn’t matter” Liam bites his lip “anyway I have to go to the city because I need to find an apartment because I transferred universities”

He hears Zayn hum and he closes his eyes “so you’re really coming here huh?”

“yep” he answers

“soo.. you’re not lying?” Zayn sounds so distant yet so nervous and hopeful

“no I’m not” Liam sits on his bed “it’s time for me to start living my life”

“he left because you came out?” his voice is soft and small

Liam makes a non-committal sound “and some other stuff, I was waiting for him to leave since I was 18”

“why?” Zayn sounds scared of the answer

“he made me lie.. a lot and our relationship changed” he lies down

“about?” the other boy asks carefully

“a lot of things Zed, a lot of things” Liam is at the verge of crying

“does it include me in any way?” the boy pushes

“mmhhmm” Liam hums as the tears start to pour out of his eyes “includes you and my sexuality”

“Leeyum” Zayn drawls his name “are you? Are you crying?”

“naah” he sniffs “I have a something on my eye”

“yeah come tomorrow” Zayn yawns trying to cover his interest in Liam’s behavior “text me when you’re on your way, I’m quite tired so I’m gonna go and sleep, good night Liam”

“you’re always tired Zed, good night babe” and he hangs up before he can hear Zayn’s answer

He turns his phone off and puts it on the night stand, he gets up and walks out of his room, he goes to the end of the hall where his mom’s room is and knocks the door.

“come in honey, I’m not sleeping yet” his mom answers and gets in

“I called him” he throws himself on his mom’s bed and lands next to her

“oh hon, how was it?” she pets his hair

“it was awkward at first, like really awkward, but then I mentioned you and we talked” he closes his eyes and hugs his mom’s waist “I’m going tomorrow, I’m driving to meet him tomorrow”

“you sound pretty scared pup” she smiles at him “don’t be, it’s only Zaynie”

“how am I supposed to feel better with what you just said?” he grumbles “you said it yourself I’m head over heels for him and I have no idea of what could happen”

“oh my little pup” she coos

“I’m not a dog” he mutters

“you’re my pup you grumpy man” she kisses his hair “trust your mummy when I say things will be alright and if they’re not is not the end, ok?”

“I want him back” Liam sniffs “I miss him”

“oh pup I know” she kisses his head “cry let it all out, let yourself feel, let yourself go”

And with that Liam starts crying, well more like sobbing and clings on his mom like she’s the only thing that keeps him grounded, his mom softly petting his hair and mumbling that everything will be alright. Liam falls asleep like that, clinging onto his mother and crying until he has no tears left; he wakes up the next morning alone in his mother’s bed, he turns to see the clock and it reads “8:20” so he gets up and walks to the bathroom and showers. After trying everything humanly possible to decrease the puffiness of his eyes and failing every attempt he grabs a duffel bag and fills it with clothes, walks downstairs and grabs his car keys and leaves the house.

He sends a quick text to his mom saying he’s leaving and doesn’t know when he’s coming back and she answers with an _“ok pup, good luck love you, call me when you get there”_.

He sighs and makes his way to London but first he throws the duffel bag on the passenger’s seat and drives to Andy’s house, he needs reassurance from his friend right now or maybe he needs a reason to delay the trip a few minutes.

When he gets to his friend’s house he turns the car off and walks to the door, after a few knocks Andy opens the door and lets him in.

“so you’re really going to meet him?” Andy sits on the couch

“yeah man, and I’m fucking scared” Liam follows his suit

“I would be too if it was the girl I love and we haven’t talked in like what? Three years?” Andy pats his shoulder

“man you’re not helping” Liam sighs “I think I’m gonna fuck things up”

“Liam don’t be daft” Andy laughs “you are arse over tits for him and he loves you back, I witnessed the love-y dove-y eyes he used to give to you when we were in school”

“yeah but we didn’t talk” he sighs again “people change in three years”

“yeah man like you, you finally got the balls to admit you like lads” Andy smiles “even tho I already knew and your dad left, but you finally decided to live a little”

“what happens if things don’t work out?” Liam whines

“Liam I bet you a hundred quid that you’ll marry that kid” Andy assures him “I remember the day he gave you the letter and left, I remember how you cried in your room and hugged me like I was a teddy bear, which I’m not, you felt betrayed because he left you behind and all of the dreams and promises you two made were left behind too..”

“please make me cry” Liam huffs a watery laugh

“don’t get all sarcastic man, all I’m saying is that you two are meant to be even tho you made a mistake” Andy puts an arm around him “do you remember what you told me?”

“yeah I do” Liam mutters “don’t remind me”

“ohh you sappy asshole” Andy laughs “leave now, I know what you’re doing, don’t delay things and go to see your lover boy”

“ok mate, I have no idea when I’m coming back” Liam gets up so does Andy “I need to look for an apartment and that shit”

“yeah man I know, now give me a hug and leave” and that’s exactly what he does and leaves Andy’s house

He gets in the car and drives to London, he grabs his phone and decides he should send Zayn a text that he’s on his way.

_To: Zayn_

_Hi Zayn just wnted to tell you im on my way_

He drops his phone between his legs and keeps driving, 10 minutes pass by and his hone buzzes, he decides to check Zayn’s answer and keep driving.

_From: Zayn_

_Ok, let me know when you to the city and I’ll give you the full address_

_To: Zayn_

_Okie seeya later_

He sighs and keeps driving, he turns the radio on and turns the music up, it’s not that he’s not excited but he saw Zayn two months ago when he knocked the door and gave him the letter and immediately turned around and left. Liam didn’t even had a chance to really **see** Zayn, he only saw his dove tattoo on his hand and then the neck one when he turned around, so he’s quite nervous because his mom told him that Zayn looks really good from the pictures Tricia sent her but she didn’t show them to Liam which made him pout.

Two and a half hours later he’s entering the city and he’s starving because he could have breakfast before but he was to nervous to eat so he drives directly to a McDonalds and texts Zayn.

_To: Zayn_

_Jst arrived to the city but Im gonna pass by a Mc do u wnt anthing?_

And the answer is almost immediate

_From: Zayn_

_Yes please, just something with chicken you know… and could you bring me a coffee I’ll pay you_

_To: Zayn_

_Do u wnt a vanilla latte frm Starbucks?_

His phone buzzes but it’s a text from Andy

_From: Andy_

_Man remember to call me after you talk I wanna know everything_

_To: Andy_

_K man, you know I will_

His phone buzzes again and it’s Zayn

_From: Zayn_

_Still remember my fave, yes please and make it venti because I really need it I’ll pay you_

_To: Zayn_

_Alwys and its on me dont wrry_

_From: Zayn_

_Don’t_

_To: Zayn_

_Relax its nothing_

After that Liam buys the food and goes to a Starbucks to buy Zayn’s coffee, while he’s ordering Zayn texts him the address to his apartment which makes Liam even more nervous so he calls his mom.

“hi pup” his moms answers

“hi mum, I’m in the city” he rubs the back of his neck

“figured” she sighs happily “are you ready? Scared?”

“terrified” he laughs “I’m buying some coffee”

“for him obviously right? You’re a tea man” he can hear Karen’s smile

“yeah I bet he got up late and he needs his daily doses” he smiles

“you know him honey, listen they need me in the ER so good luck pup, text me if anything goes wrong” she sighs

“yes ma’am” he salutes “bye mum love you”

“same” and she hangs up

He gets the coffee and drive to the direction that Zayn sent him, he can barely hold the steering wheel, his hands don’t stop shaking and he thinks he’s gonna have an anxiety attack.

He parks in front of a tall white building and closes his eyes.

“fuck” he whispers and grabs the food and the coffee

He gets out of the car and calls Zayn.

“Liam” Zayn answers

“uh hey” he gives him an awkward laugh “I’m here”

“ooh ok, I’m gonna buzz you in, I’m on the last floor so get the lift, it’s the tenth floor” Zayn answers

“ok, so yeah see you in a few” Liam bites his lip

“see ya” Zayn hangs and the main door buzzes and Liam gets in

He steps in the lift and presses the number 10 and closes his eyes “we’re just going to talk” he says no one in particular “everything is gonna be ok” and the lift opens and he’s on the tenth floor, he gets out and stares at the door, his heart it racing and his breathing is erratic. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breathe, he opens his eyes and walks to the door and knocks it. He hears some ruffling on the other side and something falls.

“fuck” he hears Zayn curse on the other side “just a sec, shit”

the door bursts open and there is Zayn, his Zayn, he looks so perfect with his hair on a beanie a tank top and some grey sweats, he has tattoos all over his thin frame, his big hazel eyes have a hint of green and they look so big and lovely Liam wants to cry.

“hey” Liam talks first because apparently both of them were staring

Zayn clears his throat “hey, yeah come in” and steps aside to let Liam in which he does

“where do I put this?” Liam motions the food and the coffee

“give me the coffee please and the food on the kitchen counter” he makes grabby hands to the coffee which makes Liam chuckle and gives him the coffee

“nice place” Liam comments as he looks around, it’s quite a big place, it has two rooms a bathroom the kitchen a dining table, the living room and a balcony.

“thanks, it was my baba’s property he was renting it so he gave it to me when I told him I wanted to move out” Zayn mumbles the last words and sips his coffee

“soo.. I’m kind of starving right now so can we eat please” Liam turns to see Zayn who was kind of oogling him

“uh yeah course” Zayn clears his throat “let’s eat then”

They sit on the table and Liam gives him his food and takes out his out food, they eat in silence for a few minutes until Liam can’t handle it no more.

“can I say something?” he finally talks

Zayn visibly gulps and nods “yeah”

“I want to clear everything up” Liam rubs the back of his neck “like explaining the why of everything, I want to be honest with you”

“I want you to be honest” Zayn sounds so vulnerable and sad “just explain yourself”

Liam clears his throat and finishes his milkshake “ok let’s start with the reason why we stopped talking”

Zayn flinches at the words and nods.

“soo my dad.. you know how much of a pain he was right?” he asks but doesn’t Zayn answer “to be quite honest I don’t think he ever liked you or your mum or dad, he was a difficult man and he didn’t accept that people were different right, so three years ago I was talking to my mum, I still remember we were sitting on the couch watching tv when he arrived home after work and he passed by the pub so he was kinda drunk….” He closes his eyes “he came home and started yelling, I don’t even remember why he was doing it at first but then he walked towards me and asked me if I knew.. and to be honest I had no idea what he was talking about, but then the words that came out of his mouth… he asked me if I knew you were gay, not with those words but yeah, so I nodded and he punched me and asked me if I knew that you were interested in me, because Paddy some guy on the pub said that he heard your dad talking to you about me” he looks up to see Zayn and finds him already staring at him with an unreadable expression so he looks at his hands

“so I said I knew it and it didn’t bother me, I told him that things were not gonna change, but you know that a drunk and angry guy won’t pay attention so the next thing I know he hits me square in the face, he hit me so hard my head was buzzing and he had blood in his hands and it wasn’t his, he told me that no son of him was a pussy and if you ever got near me he was gonna kill you, he kept throwing punches at me until I blacked out” he sighs and runs a trembling hand through his hair he doesn’t look up to see Zayn “that’s why I missed a couple of weeks of school, in those weeks he made it pretty clear that if you ever got near me he was going to rip you apart and fuck…” he cleans the tears that are coming down his cheeks “I stopped talking to you, I left you alone so he would stop, but it didn’t stop there, at first I was gonna keep talking to you behind his back, but he was controlling my every move, he would check my cellphone, he would call every time he could, he controlled my mum too.. he went crazy, he barely stand Andy, he even quit his job just be know what were we doing the entire day”

“Liam…” Zayn whispers “you… there’s no need for you to tell me”

“yes there is” Liam holds back a sob “he went crazy and made do all these things I didn’t want to, he arranged a marriage for me, with Dani, which she’s a lesbian by the way, her girlfriend is a sweet heart; they even forced us to try to have kids… and my mom? She just let that happen.. and I got sick of it and cancelled the engagement and the wedding… I needed to take control of my life so six months ago I sat my parents and told them I was gay” he laughs “you should have seen his face, he was going to kill someone and he tried to, he beat the shit out of me, I woke up in the hospital, my mom told them I got in a fight and they found me like that.. she was so scared of him.. a few days later he came home pissed grabbed all of his shit, asked for the divorce, he hit me again and then he left” he opens his eyes and stares at Zayn who’s crying silently and his hands are in fits “there’s more to that story but that’s what I want you to know, that’s why I did it, I know I should have done something but I couldn’t, he told me he would kill you and I know he would have tried.. fuck he did try to do it… and I couldn’t live with the guilt if he ever touched you.”

They stay in silence for what it feels like half an hour, none of them talk, they only noise in the room is their breathing and Liam’s sniffs, Liam stares at his hands, he can’t look up and he knows Zayn it’s thinking, he can hear him thinking really hard; he closes his eyes and rests his head on his hands.

“I think I should go” Liam breaks the silence and makes Zayn stare at him

“whaa- why?” Zayn stutters

“I think you need space and yeah things are really fucked up aren’t they?” Liam chuckles “I fucked it up by being a coward, I’m sorry Zayn I really am, it’s in my nature to be this stupid” he stands and walks to the door

“Liam…” Zayn walks behind him “shit.. I didn’t know..” 

“it’s ok Zayn” he cuts Zayn off “it’s really ok, I just wanted you to know that I do love you, I was a stupid asshole because I was scared” he laughs as tears start to pour out of his eyes “you know my mum told me yesterday that she knew I was in love with you when you bought me that batman comic for my birthday.. and you told me it was with your first allowance, I came home that day and talked so much about you and how amazing you were… my mum told me that she realized I was fucking in love and it was you and it was ok” by now Liam is a sobbing mess and Zayn is crying too “you know I still read it? I’ve read it every night for the past three years because I miss you? Zayn I fucking miss you and you’re witty comebacks, I miss your laugh, I miss fighting with you, I miss how natural and normal things were with you, but I can’t have it back because it’s in my fucking nature to fuck things up. Bye Zayn”

He turns and opens the door, he’s about to walk out when Zayn speaks, well more like chokes and sobs

“Liam James Payne don’t you dare leave this apartment, don’t you dare leave my life again, because if you do… Liam I don’t know what would I do” Liam turns to see Zayn kneeling with his face in his hands and sobbing “please Liam life without you is miserable, I don’t know who I am without you I don’t know how to live without you, you talk to me after three years of me trying to move on and as soon as I take a step further to forget about you… you fucking come back. It’s not fair”

Liam turns back and kneels in front of him “Zayn I don’t want to leave, I don’t want to live in a world without Zayn because that world is boring and my life is numb, but if I stay I might fuck you up again” he grabs Zayn’s face and makes he look at him “oh my precious Zayn” he coos “I know you had it rough, I know you felt alone and betrayed, I know you cried yourself to sleep every night, I know your mom didn’t know what to do because her precious son was broken and it was my fault, you don’t understand babe.. I can’t live seeing you every day knowing I’m the reason for those sleepless nights and tears you shed, but I want to fix it, I’m contradicting myself right now because I think I should stay away from you so you can move on and be happy but I’m to selfish for that, because love you”

They stay looking at each other for several minutes

“kiss me” Zayn whispers “kiss me and stay, kiss me and don’t leave, wake me up every day with a kiss and kiss me every night before we fall asleep; kiss me when I cry, kiss me when I laugh, kiss me when we fight and kiss me when we smile. Just promise me you won’t leave, couples fight, couples fuck up but a relationship is like a house, if a light bulb burns out we fix it, we don’t sell the house, things might not be easy sometimes but it’s worth it; so Liam Payne kiss me until I forget my own name and my entire vocabulary turns into your name, kiss me until our lungs burn and don’t you dare leave me”

“if I kiss you I might not be able to stop” Liam leans and whispers against Zayn’s lips

“I’m glad, because I won’t try to stop you” Zayn closes the gap between the two of them

The kiss starts slow and sweet, Liam just wants to remember every inch of Zayn’s mouth, he wants to explore him and know what things make him whimper under his lips, he just wants Zayn to stop tasting like coffee and McDonalds, he wants Zayn to taste like him, he wants him to melt under his touch and that’s what Zayn gives him, as soon as Liam nibbles Zayn’s lower lip he grants him access to his mouth, Liam’s tongue gently strokes Zayn’s and the smaller lad whimpers and wraps his arms around Liam’s neck. Liam sits on the floor and Zayn straddles him, his hands grip Zayn’s waist, never breaking the kiss, Liam’s tongue fighting against Zayn’s and he licks he roof of the other boys mouth and the boy melts in to the kiss. They kiss for so long his lungs burn, he can’t even think straight his hands start to wonder all over the other boys body, exploring every inch of skin and finding out his soft spots and tracing blindly his tattoos.

Liam breaks the kiss and opens his eyes and the first thing he notices is that Zayn’s pupil are pitch black, his lips are bruised of kissing and spit slick, he leans his forehead against Zayn’s and sighs “I love you”

“I love you too Jaan” Zayn fists Liam’s shirt and closes his eyes too “I missed you.. Leeyum I missed you so much”

“I don’t want to leave” Liam mumbles and opens his eyes

“I don’t want you to leave” Zayn puts his face on Liam’s neck

“don’t let me leave” he mumbles against Zayn’s forehead and kisses his hair line

“not planning to” Zayn nuzzles his face on his neck and kisses him

“Zed?” he asks

“hhmm?” the other by hums

“I can’t feel my legs” he laughs

“are you calling me fat?” Zayn bites his neck

“ouch and nope you’re just heavier than before” Liam pinches his side

“rude” Zayn laughs and gets up, he offers Liam a hand to help him get up.

“but in some kind of way we need to talk and clear things up babe” Liam hugs him “but I want to be with you”

“want to be with you too, let’s forget about what happened” Zayn rests his head on Liam’s shoulder

“we could leave it behind, start from scratch but not forgetting that we were friends once” Liam sighs

“I like that idea” Zayn looks up to see Liam’s eyes “I’m glad I left”

“I’m glad you left too because it made me realize I was stupid” Liam holds him closer

“I’m tired” Zayn mumbles and Liam laughs

“you’re always tired babe” Liam kisses his head “let’s get you to bed, I have to call Andy and my mum, because I was in the middle of crisis before I came here”

“nah I’ll just sit in the couch you go and call them on the balcony if you want privacy” Zayn untangles himself from Liam’s body and sits on the couch

Liam grabs his cellphone and dials Andy’s phone and waits for him to answer

“Payne, please tell me you’re calling me because I’m gonna be your best man” Andy greets

“Andy” he sighs

“oh Liam, that boy is crazy, do you want me to pick you up?” Andy immediately offers

“I’m at his place… I’m ok, we talked” Liam smiles at Zayn who grins at him

“man this is amazing, Liam I’m so happy, did you two fuck?” he can hear Andy’s smile

“shut up” he laughs “I’m just calling to let you know that I have no idea when I’m coming back and thanks for today”

“no problem Li, now call your mum because she’s already planning the wedding.. bye” he laughs and hangs

He immediately calls his mom

“pup, how is everything?” she answers

“good mum, it’s good… you were right” he smiles

“oh honey, tell him I say hi and I miss him, I love you pup but I’m about to go to a surgery so I’ll call you later” she hangs and leaves Liam in struck

“everything ok Li?” Zayn stands and walks toward him

“yeah… actually for the first time in three years everything is ok” Liam smiles “and I feel like things will only get better”

“yeah I think the same” Zayn hugs Liam “now kiss me”

And Liam obliges.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

4 years later:

“babe wake up, we’re here” Liam kisses Zayn’s cheek

“noo” Zayn whines and buries his head on the car seat “let’s keep sleeping”

“babe” Liam tries again “your mom is waiting for us”

“is Pia sleeping?” Zayn opens an eye

“of course she is, she’s just like you” Liam rolls his eye “now let’s get her out so they can see her”

“ok but you grab the suit cases and I’ll carry her” Zayn gets out of the car and opens the back seat where their new born baby girl is sleeping

“yeah because I do the heavy work” Liam mutters

You see, almost a two years ago Liam and Zayn got married and they also wanted a family so thanks a surrogate mother and Zayn’s sperm (because next one will be Liam’s) they brought to the world little baby Pia, so they here she is after all of this months of torture and wait she came to the world last week and they decided to drive all the way back to Bradford because their entire family didn’t on their apartment..

“you know she loves you, but I just can’t get enough of her” Zayn coos as he picks her up “just look at her chubby cheeks and dark hair”

“yeah babe she looks a lot like you” Liam smiles from the other side of the car

“Jaan she’s so perfect” Zayn kisses her head “I’m so happy she’s here”

“she’s just like her father and I’m happy to babe, now hurry up before they come out and kill us, my mum and yours have been dying to meet her” Liam insists as he starts to walk to the door

“ok Jaan I’m coming” Zayn trails right behind him with the baby on his arms

After four years of being together of course Liam sometimes wants to kill Zayn and other times is the other way around, but it doesn’t even matter how much they fight at the end of the day Liam kisses Zayn good night and wakes him up with a kiss because Liam still remembers Zayn’s words that morning he came to London and confessed his love and promised Zayn he’s always gonna kiss him and he won’t stop.

 

 

 

fin......?

**Author's Note:**

> ok so yeah now that you read it you can hate me, i loved writing this, this helped me a lot and i hope idk you like it and tell me if you don't i won't get mad, maybe if a lot of people like it i might add another chapter including the other baby and some fluff or something, thank you for reading my shitty fics i love you guys


End file.
